


binary stars

by imposterhuman



Series: cosmic loneliness [6]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Good Omens Fusion, Angel Steve Rogers, Angst, Apocalypse, Breakup, Demon Tony Stark, Fights, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt Tony Stark, M/M, Sort Of, Steve Feels, Stony - Freeform, Tony Feels, Tony Needs a Hug, Tony has a heart, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 10:48:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20308237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imposterhuman/pseuds/imposterhuman
Summary: There was a star- well, two stars, really- called Alpha Centauri, far away from Earth. 4.367 lightyears, if Tony was going to be exact about it. Far enough to escape the apocalypse, for sure.Tony had created it years ago, back when he was an angel, before he had asked the wrong questions of the wrong people. He hadn’t been by to visit in years, but Alpha Centauri was looking more and more like it was going to be his new home as the minutes ticked by.He just had to grab his angel, pack a bag, then he’d be ready to go.





	binary stars

**Author's Note:**

> more good omens au!!
> 
> at some point i SWEAR im going to write a longer piece
> 
> enjoy!

There was a star- well, two stars, really- called Alpha Centauri, far away from Earth. 4.367 lightyears, if Tony was going to be exact about it. Far enough to escape the apocalypse, for sure. 

Tony had created it years ago, back when he was an angel, before he had asked the wrong questions of the wrong people. He hadn’t been by to visit in years, but Alpha Centauri was looking more and more like it was going to be his new home as the minutes ticked by. 

He just had to grab his angel, pack a bag, then he’d be ready to go.

It would go a lot faster, though, if the Bentley wasn’t stuck in traffic.

“Move!” he hollered out the window at a pedestrian. “The world is ending in a few hours, and you’re stopping to take a _ selfie _?”

Moments like those, he wished he had never invented selfies. The pedestrian flipped him off, but she obligingly moved out of the way. Tony hit the gas pedal, turning sharply onto a side street to get to Steve’s bookshop faster. 

They didn’t have long; he was hoping that Steve was being sensible for once in his immortal life and was already planning to leave. If Tony had to wait for his angel to pack up all his books, he was going to pitch a fit. He’d wait, of course, but they’d be cutting it very close.

“Angel!” Tony spotted Steve on the sidewalk, ostensibly going towards the bookshop. WIth a squeal of his tires that he _ knew _the Bentley was going to make him pay for later, he pulled up next to Steve. “I’m sorry. I apologize. Whatever I said, I didn’t mean it.”

They hadn’t parted on good terms, and Tony had said some things to his angel that he regretted. But that wasn’t important anymore; the world was ending. He could set aside his pride for an apology, if it meant Steve would be safe on a star far away. 

Steve just raised an imperious eyebrow and didn’t move.

“Work with me,” Tony nearly begged, stepping out of the car. “I’m apologizing here. Yes? Good. Get in the car, Angel.”

“What?” Steve shook his head. “No.”

Tony let some of the fear he was feeling flicker in his eyes, sunglasses off in his hand. “The forces of Hell have figured out it was my fault,” he admitted. “But we can run away together. Alpha Centauri. Lots of spare planets up there, no one would even notice us.”

_ Please, Angel, _was what he didn’t say, but he figured Steve knew. It was as close to begging as the demon Anthony ever got, would ever get, and he’d only ever do it for his angel. 

“Tony, you’re being ridiculous,” Steve said and Tony’s heart sank. Steve wasn’t going to come with him. “Look, I’m sure if I can just reach the right people, then I can get all of this sorted out.”

Tony laughed darkly, sunglasses back on. “There are no right people,” he spat angrily. “There’s just God, moving in mysterious ways and not telling any of us anything.”

“I know,” Steve replied evenly. “Which is why I’m going to have a word with the Almighty. She’ll fix it.”

“She won’t fix shit!” Tony cried, exasperated. “This is _ her _plan! She wants the end of the world, she put the pieces in motion for it to fucking happen! Why can’t you see that?”

“She’ll fix it,” the angel repeated calmly. “Have some faith, Tony.”

“Have _ faith _ ?” the demon spluttered. “You’re telling me to have faith? The world is ending, and you say _ have faith _.”

“Yes, I am,” Steve said, stubborn. Tony wanted to punch him in his perfect teeth. 

“You’re so clever,” he muttered, more to himself than anything else. “You’re so clever, how can you possibly be so _ stupid _? It doesn’t matter. I forgive you.”

Steve just looked at him, almost sadly, and shook his head again.

Tony was lucky he had a lot of practice hiding his emotions, hiding his hurt. He didn’t want Steve to know that leaving without him would be like leaving behind a piece of himself. 

He didn’t want to Steve to know, not when it wouldn’t make a bit of a difference. 

“I’m going home, Angel,” he said tiredly. “I’m getting my stuff and leaving.” _ Come with me, _ he pleaded without words. _ Don’t leave me alone. _

“Safe travels,” said Steve, turning away from Tony and the Bentley and _ life. _He’d die in the apocalypse, Tony knew, die with his precious humanity. An angel to the end, the idiot was. 

“And when I’m off in the stars, I won’t even think of you!” Tony snarled viciously. He didn’t need Steve, anyway. If Steve was so determined to die, well, who was Tony to stop him? He slammed the car door, getting the last word he’d ever get with Steve. Without a second thought, he revved the engine and sped away.

The apocalypse was in a few hours and he had a star to get to.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos make me happy :)
> 
> yell at me on tumblr [@imposter-human](https://imposter-human.tumblr.com/)


End file.
